Memories Of The Broken
by KyeTamm
Summary: Aria T'Loak, Pirate Queen of Omega, and Commander Shepard have a history. But can there ever be more to their professional relationship? Aria has a series of flashbacks as Shepard is critically wounded. And it leads to painful, inevitably vivid feelings. Aria/FemShep. Aria & Femshep. Femslash. One-Shot.


**MEMORIES OF THE BROKEN**

A tan-skinned, long-haired brunette with naturally beautiful pale blue eyes and full, blood-stained peach lips stares up at a familiar face with tears prickling the corner of her eyes. She barely believes the face of the woman above her, hugging her half-dead body as if it's her lifeline. She didn't expect a couple of human Welthshores to barge into her private room only to shoot her twice in the upper shoulder and ribs, once in the thigh and for one of the bigger guys to push her against the wall and knock the wind out of her. But then again, she never would've expected seeing Aria T'Loak, The Pirate Queen, The Lady of Omega, to suddenly appear with a raging anger that can just 'accidentally' kill all those said humans.

She is Commander Shepard. Alliance Soldier. First human Spectre. The savior to all species in the galactic universe. Destroyer of the Reapers. No one has forgotten her. Except those ignorant enough to think that all is saved and that Commander Shepard might mean a fuckin' shit load of dirty ass money. Those of who are called the Welthshores. An Anti-Shepard organization devoted to those who used to work for the Illusive Man, led by a crazed ex-Cerberus who dubs him or herself 'Cerberus'.

Shepard can barely breathe. Her chest feels tight. The bullet that hit her ribs just barely managed to graze the protective layer of her fat, but it shattered a certain windpipe, making it unbelievably challenging for her to inhale and exhale.

She reaches up to stroke Aria's face. But the Pirate Asari didn't want it. She slaps her hand away and glares down at her.

'Get up, Shepard.'

Shepard barely makes out what she says. Her ears feel numb. But then again, so does the rest of her body.

'Shepard! If you can hear me, get your ass back up!'

Aria's voice is demanding, as always. But there is a certain plea behind her words. Her eyes look a little wet from unshed tears and her hand quivers slightly when she places it on Shepard's bloody and cold abdomen where a huge wound is leaking out blood like a broken faucet. Shepard doesn't respond. She feels unbelievably useless.

'Aria,' She manages to whisper.

'Stop. You cannot do this to me. Get **up**, Shepard!'

* * *

_'Shepard.'_

_A trio of people stepped up to the platform to greet the Asari woman as she sat comfortably in her seat. Her hands were across her chest and she leered at the trio with caution. Her bodyguard, Anto, stood beside her cautiously with an assault rifle by his hands. He sneered at them. _

_'Stand back.'_

_Two bartarians came up to Shepard with a sort of device in their hands. 'Hold still. We need to scan you.'_

_Shepard raised an eyebrow, clearly amused. 'I'm not hiding explosives in my body,' This time Shepard addressed what she said to Aria. 'Call your dogs off. I only want to talk.'_

_Aria rolled her eyes. 'The scan is a necessity to everyone, Shepard. Even you.'_

_Shepard scoffed. 'Fine. But I'm telling you. I find explosives uncomfortable.'_

_Aria didn't know whether she found Shepard's humorless jokes amusing or irritating. _

_'She's clear.' The bartarian murmured._

_'Naturally.' Shepard brushed past him and sat comfortably next to Aria, smirking and looking unbelievably perverted. 'So, Aria, anything new happening?'_

_Aria glared at her. 'Not interested, Shepard. Just get to the point.'_

_Shepard laughed. 'Always the one to play hard to get, Aria.' Shepard turned to Miranda, who stood with her arms crossed. Miranda glared at Shepard and shook her head. Shepard, having consumed too much sugar, grinned. 'I'm looking for an Ardat-yakshi. Morinth.'_

_The Asari leaned back and turned away. 'First Mordin then Archangel. Are you forming some sort of army, Shepard?'_

_'That's for me to know and for you to ignore.' Shepard mused. 'Morinth. Samara's daughter. She's out loose somewhere and I'd like to make sure she doesn't have sex with anyone again. Considering, well, you know, they'll die.'_

_'Fine. Talk to Anto. He'll give you the NavPoint to a close lead.'_

_Shepard smirked. 'Just like that? No questions? No curious statements? No insults?'_

_'I have no intention of keeping her here. And considering she hasn't tried her move on me yet, I'd actually be grateful if you could kill her before she does.'_

_Shepard got up and nodded. 'Alright.' She nodded at Miranda and the Cerberus operative took it as a gesture to leave. The trio left but Shepard stayed back a while. _

_'Aria, I-'_

_'Shepard, you and I have a professional relationship. Let's keep it that way.' Aria said it coldly. But Shepard just knew deep in her heart that Aria was hiding something. But she left without a word anyways._

* * *

Shepard clutches her ribs in pain. 'Hey Aria, do you remember the day-' She coughs out loudly.

'Shepard, you shouldn't be-'

'You _finally_ agreed to sleep with me.'

Aria rolls her eyes plainly. Her grip on Shepard's loose armor tightens. 'Yes, I remember. But right now you have to focus on surviving. Or I swear, Shepard, I will …' She gulps hoarsely and turns away.

'Aria, I was so hap-' She coughs again, but this time blood drips from her mouth. Aria bites her lip roughly. She cannot cry. She had sworn never to cry ever again. Even if Shepard were to-

'Please don't die on me, Shepard…'

Shepard laughs nonchalantly, even though it destroys one rib with each exhale. 'I'm not going to die, dummy.' She inhales sharply. 'I just want to… relive memories.'

Aria glares her down. 'Don't even try, Shepard. That wound will rip you open. Stay here. I'm going to call help.'

Shepard reaches out quickly and grabs her hand. 'Wait! Aria, d-don't.' She struggles with her breath. It almost seems as if her body has run out of blood. She isn't bleeding anymore, but the wound is still as bad as a sore bear's foot. 'I n-need—Don't go—Agh.' She crumbles to a centipede-like structure and grits her teeth together.

Aria doesn't listen to Shepard and quickly heads off to find help. She cannot heal Shepard. If it were any other person, honestly, she wouldn't care. But this was _Shepard_. Shepard… This was Shepard…

'Damn it.'

A turian is the closest to her. But before she can sprint off to call for help, she just realizes something. She's Aria T'Loak. And she's calling for help? For a woman that no one knows her true feelings for? How is she ever going to explain this to everyone who feared her?

She backs away from the turian. She can't do this.

* * *

_Shepard appeared in front of Aria with a frown on her ever so tan face. She looked crossed. That was the first time Aria has seen her looking serious. _

_'Shepard.'_

_'Aria.'_

_Aria couldn't believe her ears. Shepard sounded serious. No smile. And no dumbass jokes. It irked her. She raised an eyebrow. 'Have a seat…'_

_Shepard didn't. She merely stood in front of her with her arms crossed. 'I got your message.'_

_Aria continued to be cautious. 'Of course you did… Have a seat.' This time she said it demandingly while gesturing to the empty seat beside her. _

_Shepard stood for a few moments, almost as if observing Aria, until finally she walked a few paces and sat next to the Asari Pirate Queen uncomfortably. Aria wondered thoroughly, why was the Commander acting so strange? Had it something to do with the Reapers? Or is it something much more personal?_

_In any case, Aria was to not care as long as she gets what she wants. And right then, what she wanted was Omega back and the Illusive Man killed… 'I hate this place. So sickeningly uptight.' She glanced around and sneered. The place was a sad excuse of a nightclub. It was hell for Aria._

_Shepard remained neutral. 'Then why are you here?'_

_Aria glared at the ground. She got up from where she sat and took a good long look at the surrounding atmosphere. Purgatory. What a shithole. 'Cerberus stole Omega from me. The Illusive Man is now squarely… on the top of my shit list.' Aria's voice grew low with hidden fury. 'He will pay for every second I've spent in this bureaucratic hellhole.'_

_Shepard grew slightly interested. Of course, her demeaning face was still at place. Something was definitely bothering her. But as Aria claimed before, she need not care for what others had been through. 'How did Cerberus defeat you?'_

_'Deceit. Distraction and a big fucking army… They lured me away from Omega and ambushed me. I escaped, but Cerberus had already laid siege. By the time I could launch an assault, they were too entrenched.' _

_'At least you escaped to fight another day.'_

_Aria looked over her shoulder. 'And that day is coming.'_

_Shepard made no move as she walked back to her seat. She merely sat there with her arms crossed, almost glaring at the Pirate Queen. 'Is that all then?'_

_Aria scoffed and glared at the Commander, practically shoving daggers into her slim neck. 'Don't test me, Shepard. I have my reasons for calling you here.'_

_'Then talk.'_

_Aria turned away. The Asari was angry for some reason. Angry and slightly… disappointed. 'The way I see it, if you don't defeat the Reapers, we're all dead. Won't matter where I'm sitting… It's in my,' She paused. 'Interest… to help you.'_

_Shepard raised an eyebrow. 'What kind of help?'_

_'On Omega… I kept the Blood Pack, Blue Suns and Eclipse in check. Now, they're running amok. Nobody wants that.' She turned her gaze to Shepard, who was looking at her with interest. 'Unite them under my rule, and you'll have a powerful and ruthless force for your war. I've laid the groundwork with all three groups. I just need you to close the deals.'_

_Shepard leered at her. The idea of using the scums as assets made her annoyed. 'Give a criminal a gun and he'll shoot you in the back.'_

_Aria turned back to her, leering as well. The atmosphere seemed a bit too personal for Aria. She needed to end the conversation. Soon. 'They already have guns, Shepard. I'll make sure they point it at the Reapers. I'm trying to help you. Why don't you think it over?'_

_'I don't need to. I have enough assets to not need criminals in my war.'_

_'YOUR war?'_

_Shepard grumbled loudly and stood up. 'Look, I don't have time right now to deal with your bullshit. If it makes you happy, I'll 'consider' hiring them. Now if that's all, I have to go.' _

_Aria could barely believe it. She felt slightly hurt by the sudden outburst. But years of pushing down her feelings has made her as hard as a rock. She glared back at Shepard. Just because she could hide her disappointment, doesn't mean she should hide her anger. 'That's all. Enjoy your day, Shepard.'_

_And just like that, Shepard left._

* * *

Aria grumbles under her breath. This is what she gets for getting involved with the most popular hero in the galaxy. She turns her communicator on and waits until she hears that familiar buzzing sound.

'Hello?' She exclaims quickly, trying to get a clear line. 'Normandy, is anyone there?'

After a moment of silence, a voice emerges from the buzzing. 'Is this Aria?' A familiar voice asks her.

Aria doesn't respond to the question and instead barks out a series of orders. 'Shepard is dying. A bunch of shitheads came and thought they could kill the great Commander Shepard. They never realized that a very pissed off Asari might be lurking around in the corners, waiting to confront Shepard and witnessing the whole thing. You and your crew need to get your asses here before Shepard's half-synthetic heart stops beating and all your little accomplishments you've worked so hard for to stop the Reapers will be for nothing."

Her voice sounds etched with irritation and determination, but one emotion still tugs at the corner of every word; desperation. Joker is silent for a few minutes. Finally, after Aria paces exactly three circles around the room, he responds.

'The Normandy is coming in. Give us your NavPoint and we'll be right there.'

'Sending you the coordinates now.'

'Alright, Aria.'

Aria hesitates. With the lowest and most intimidating voice she could muster, she mutters, 'This. Is. Not. Aria." She says each word with efficiency. By the end of it, Joker could only gulp and nod through the communicator.

Aria doesn't wait to hear Joker's response. She turns the earpiece off and races back to Shepard, a hammering beat in her chest. By the time she reaches the human's side, Shepard has already stopped moving. Aria panics. Every nerve in her body freezes. She doesn't know what to do. She kneels beside Shepard, her teeth grit together, and for one short moment, she could've sworn she felt like crying.

'Shepard?' She doesn't want to admit it. But her voice sounds desperate.

Fortunately for her, Shepard is not dead yet. She jerks slightly. Though she does not open her eyes, she mumbles a small 'mmhmm?' as an answer to Aria's call.

The Asari Pirate Queen let a loud sigh of relief go as she continues to caress the fallen Commander. She has her in her arms, and slowly, she leans Shepard's bloody head onto her chest. The weight feels like nothing to her. But the coldness of Shepard's still body causes Aria to visibly flinch.

* * *

_'Shepard. I have the Blood Pack, Blue Suns and Eclipse mercs all ready to fire their weapon at the Reapers. Just say the word and they are at your disposal.'_

_The olive skinned Commander grinned slightly and sat down next to Aria. For a few short moments, she just remained there, almost as if basking at the presence of the Asari next to her. Aria, for some reason, felt relieved at Shepard's return state. It wasn't as if she had missed this playful, perverted side of the Commander… She just did not like the angry, serious state she was in before. _

_Aria crossed her arms and gave Shepard a small side-glance. 'Anything else you need… Commander?'_

_'Yeah.' Shepard twitched nervously and looked up at the ceiling. 'How do you plan on taking Omega back?'_

_Aria kept her gaze on the wall and her face firm. 'I think… I am going to employ violence.' She heard Shepard's soft scoff beside her, ignored her, and continued on. 'I'm going to slap Omega right out of the Illusive Man's greedy little hands.'_

_Shepard leaned back against the wide couch. 'Of course you are. I don't suppose you'll need help taking Omega back, right? I mean… Not to brag or anything but I do know an awesome Commander who also happens to be the first human Spectre ever and a crew with an ass-kickin' ship to boot!' Shepard laughed to herself, slinging both arms onto the couch's top. 'Yeah. I guess you can say she's kind of a hero.'_

_Aria couldn't stop the amused smile as it spread among her face. 'A very cocky hero.' She mused. 'I'd hate to watch your head explode from all that ego before we even arrive on Omega, Shepard. I think it's best if you just occupy yourself with destroying the Reapers. After all, you already have an army at your back.'_

_Shepard smiled and turned away. 'So hey, getting used to Purgatory? Or is it still a bureaucratic hellhole?'_

_The question surprised Aria. She didn't think Shepard would still remember what she said during that intense conversation the last time they got together. The memory made her anxious to ask Shepard of the reason for her temper. 'I'll never get used to Purgatory, Shepard.' She said coldly. 'This will never be Omega.'_

_'On that, I have no doubt.'_

_Aria contemplated asking her about the other day. But the question seemed so personal. She didn't want to seem as if she cared for the Commander. That was the last thing she wanted to do. Yet it made her extremely anxious to know. After a minute or two of battling herself with it, she decided to give in. After all, it was only Shepard. It wasn't as if something were to come out of a question. _

_'Shepard, about the other day,' She spoke quickly, although she didn't entirely mean to. 'When you were… upset over something—' _

_'Ah,' Shepard interrupted, nervously leaning forward and playing with her fingers. 'That. I was hoping you wouldn't bring it up.'_

_Aria raised an eyebrow. 'Why?' She made sure her voice sounded uninterested. _

_'Because,' Shepard sighed loudly and shrugged, looking very distant for the first time since she arrived. Aria noticed the distress in Shepard's movements, but made no move to comfort her. She wasn't there to chit-chat with the Commander, Shepard knew that, but what Shepard wasn't aware of was that Aria was interested in her. Shepard made it clear that she was _very_ interested in her, and Aria made it clear that she felt the opposite way…_

_But time, alcohol and a change of attitude can change the way a person feels towards another being. It hasn't fully happened yet, but Aria knew the change was happening._

_And she feared it. _

_'The memory of it isn't exactly pleasant. I mean, I suppose nothing is. But I just—I guess I'm weak like that. Everyone has weaknesses. This happens to be mine.'_

_'What's your weakness, Shepard?'_

_Shepard gaze Aria a curious side-glance, but the Asari was looking away, refusing to meet Shepard's gaze. 'Seeing a friend hurt. Letting people down. Watching as my entire race gets obliterated by a single species. A species that were rumored to be extinct. A species that not everyone even knew existed.' Shepard let a heavy sigh escape her lips. _

_'I was just… angry. At the Reapers. At the injustice. At me. Mostly me… I failed to protect her.'_

_Aria's curiosity grew. And for a fair faint moment, she felt a tinge of… jealousy? She shook it off. 'Who?'_

_Shepard laughed in spite, shaking her head. 'As you know, I'm a Spacer. My parents both in the Alliance Military. They served respectfully and were there on Earth when the Reapers hit… They… I was with them. We were talking to the Council and they were defending our word—Anderson and I—we were all telling the Council that the Reapers were going to hit Earth soon. When the Reapers did hit, the blast injured my mum's rib. She was unbelievably injured…' Shepard trailed off, turning her gaze so that it was now directed at the cold, solid ground. She looked unbelievably sober. And Aria decided that she didn't like this side of Shepard. _

_'My father helped my mum away from the room… I was there too. So was Anderson. We all made our way to the Normandy. But there were so many Cannibals. So many husks… My dad was overwhelmed by the time I could help. I watched from just ten feet away as the husks pushed the both of them down a ten-story building.' By then, Shepard's voice was a low whisper. And her eyes were dull. It was as if she could see the very memory on the bar's floor, dancing in colorful lights and vividly pulling on her emotions. _

_'I couldn't save them. If my mum's rib weren't injured from the blast—If I had just protected her from it, they wouldn't have been edged off to the side of the building. They wouldn't have been pushed and killed. And if that wasn't enough, the little boy reminded me, edged me, almost slapped some sense into me, and I remembered why I became a Spectre.'_

_Aria wanted to ask- 'What little boy?' But she decided to keep her mouth shut. Shepard looked at the verge of tears. But the Asari knew that the Commander will not cry. Especially not now in front of her in a crowded and noisy bar on the Citadel. She kept her gaze focused on Shepard's emotionless face as it turned to one of anger. _

_'At first, it was just about Saren. Taking him down. Finding out what he was going to do next… But now…' She gritted her teeth roughly and spoke through her tight jaw. 'I will stop the Reapers… at any cost. I will destroy them. I will do whatever it takes to avenge everyone who has lost their lives to them. That's why I became a Spectre.'_

_Aria didn't know what to do. Hell, she didn't even know what to say. She reached out, as if to touch Shepard's shoulder, but then hesitated, and recoiled. The Commander did not notice, but by the corner of her eye, she caught an asari standing a few feet away from them staring intensively. But when she looked over, no one was there. _

_She turned her gaze back to Shepard, and hesitantly drew a soft breath. _

'_I'm sorry, Shepard. But many lives are lost at war. You learn to use the fury of death as a motivation.' When she said it, a memory struck her. And it shook her down to her core. But she doesn't speak of it, and instead turned away, a sudden intense silence stretching in the air between her and the Commander. _

_All words were lost._

* * *

Aria watches from a fair distance behind a large stone pillar as Liara T'soni, Doctor Karin Chakwas and Lieutenant James Vega carries Shepard's stone-cold body onto a stretcher and to the Normandy. The arrived approximately twenty minutes after Aria made the call. The Asari Pirate Queen was so obsessed on trying to soothe Shepard that she barely realized the Normany had arrived when it did. She scattered to the nearest pillar, leaving Shepard on the floor, and stared on as the trio made their way to their Commander.

Aria's hand feels tight when she places it on the pillar's stony surface. She hurriedly follows Shepard's companions as they navigate the Shepard away from the private room and through a clear, straight path. She hides behind low bushes, oblivious Krogans and behind walls until finally they reached the Normandy.

The giant battleship is parked by an archway bridge leading to the other side of Omega. Down below, the busy sounds and loud voices of various occupants fills the silent air with irritating noises. Aria barely hears them, as she is too focused on watching Shepard's lifeless body.

They load her into the Normandy carefully, the panic and fear and confusion on their faces vivid. Just then, Spectre Kaidan Alenko comes rushing down from the Normandy platform, an aroused angry expression on his face. He's shouting something at Liara and then at James, while the two doesn't say a word and instead continues to push the stretcher up the platform.

Aria holds her breath when suddenly one of the wheels on the stretcher breaks loose. The thin bed-like structure bends slightly and tips Shepard's body to the side, but doesn't drop it. Kaidan, suddenly free of all anger, quickly repositions Shepard's body carefully and helps James and Chakwas as they lead the stretcher back up.

Aria turns away for a short moment. She knows she cannot suddenly appear and request permission to ride aboard the Normandy. It would raise too many questions… It would bring up too many accusations. So she merely waits. With her foul luck, she'll probably get news about Shepard's death tomorrow. But she doesn't want to think like that. At any chance she can get to leave Omega and head to the Citadel, she will grab it as fast as she can. But for now, she has other pressing matters to attend to… Like finding out where the Welthshore hideout is and destroying every living soul inside.

She turns her gaze back to the Normandy before it leaves and catches a glimpse of Liara looking around Omega suspiciously, as if searching for someone, then entering the Normandy and disappearing inside. The platform rises and soon, the open air is cleared of any ship. The Normandy has left.

Aria stands there for a while more, inhaling sharply and exhaling quietly. She reveals herself from her hiding spot. And for the first time in a very long time, she feels exposed. Exposed and very, very angry.

She turns on her heels, ignoring the curious onlookers who had spotted her, and makes her way back to Afterlife.

She had a few clients to speak to and a giant fucking hideout to blow up.

* * *

_'Shepard?'_

_Aria curiously raised her glass and stared at the Commander of the Normandy with interest. The Asari was sitting by the bar, drink at hand and eyes traced on the dance floor when Shepard suddenly appeared, a troubled look in her eyes._

_The Commander flung Aria a weak smile and propped down next to her, ordering her own drink when the bartender came to attend to her. When he left, she exhaled loudly, then stared at Aria almost expectantly, as if expecting her to strike up a conversation or ask her what's wrong. But that wasn't Aria's style, yet she felt the sudden curiosity to find out about the Commander's doings. _

_She turned her gaze back to the dance floor, trying to look disinterested. 'Anything interesting happening lately, Shepard?'_

_The Commander shrugged, a smile tugging on her peach lips. 'Nothing too exciting. Nearly died on Thessia when a Cerberus assassin came and destroyed the one thing that could lead to our advantage over the Reapers—you know, the usual.'_

_The tone of her voice was playful. But Aria knew that Shepard was upset in having lost to the Cerberus assassin. But still, Aria played it cool, even though the thought of Shepard dead sounded impossible—she wanted to voice it out, but decided to keep quiet… For now. _

_'Wow, Shepard. I almost feel envious for your adventures.' She said dully. 'Reminds me of the time when I was still at my Maiden Stage.'_

_Shepard laughed and thanked the bartender when he came back with her drink at hand. She took a sip and shook her head, still smiling mischievously. 'Why don't you come along? We could use another hot Asari onboard. I'm sure Kaidan or Garrus would love your company.'_

_For some reason, Aria did not get annoyed by the fact that Shepard called her a 'hot' Asari, but instead found herself irritated by the fact that Shepard said 'another' hot Asari, as if Liara's sexiness matched equally with hers. She scowled at the thought. _

_'No thanks, Shepard. I'm content with my safe position here.'_

_'Safe?' Shepard repeated, turning her gaze to the dance floor as well. 'Since when did Aria T'Loak ever do safe?'_

_Aria grinned. 'That's true. But then again, I'd rather be here safe sipping on cheap and dirty turian brandy than be out there, watching as a disgusting banshee harvests me into an ugly Reaper.'_

_A bubbly laugh escaped Shepard's throat, and the sound made Aria's heartbeat quicken just a little. She didn't know what changed inside her. Maybe it was because her last encounter with Shepard had been so intimidate… so personal. In any case, she shook the feelings away. She was Aria T'Loak, after all. _

_'I think even the Reapers are afraid of you, Aria. One glance at one of your deathly glares will send them reeling!' She smirked at the image. It was possible. Aria was deadly. And the Pirate Queen actually chuckled at the statement and though it surprised both of them, none of them showed it. 'Besides… Even if you were to turn into a banshee, you'd still be beautiful.'_

_A chill crept its way up Aria's blue arm, sending a warm hot flush onto the Asari's cheeks. Aria had never felt this way before in a long time. She respected the Commander, even if she doesn't show it, but was that all she felt towards her? She had never even thought about it. Even when Shepard flirted and winked at her countless of times, she never felt anything for it. But now, after just one silly compliment about her, she felt her entire body heating up. _

_Aria could scarcely believe it. When she turned her gaze to meet Shepard's warm blue eyes, she felt a sudden feeling overwhelm her gut. She had to inhale sharply to keep from expressing the emotion. She wanted to turn away from Shepard, to hide the insecurity, but she felt almost mesmerized to the Commander's blue orbs. _

_'Say, Aria,' Shepard started, her warm smile turning into one of nervousness. 'You had a daughter once, right?'_

_The question struck Aria deep into her core. She froze. And her heart, for a few short milliseconds, seemed to have stopped beating completely. She did not respond, and instead made her face hard, her expression unreadable and her gaze blank. _

_Shepard, of course, noticed, and hesitated obviously. 'Oh sh—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask that question so bluntly. I just—' She turned away, a regretful look in her eyes. 'Sorry, Aria. I didn't mean to. I wasn't reading into the question. I asked without thought. Don't even answer it! Pretend that I didn't even ask.'_

_Shepard felt foolish and guilty. And when Aria still didn't respond, she felt angry. Angry at herself for asking such a stupid question. _

_Not many people knew Aria had a daughter. But Shepard was a Spectre. A very persistent Spectre obsessed on a certain Asari who was also the 'Queen' of Omega. She did some digging up on her, and found out an ass load of information about the Asari. She was one of the few people who managed to find out. But even though she did, she hasn't brought it up until now. And she regretted ever finding out about the Intel almost immediately after Aria froze. _

_But Aria wasn't angry. She was just surprised. And very confused. An empty crater seemed to have appeared in the bottom of her stomach, making it hard for her to breathe properly. But even so, the presence of Shepard made her calmer, much more at peace, than when countless other people asked her about her daughter before. She felt a weird sensation._

_Aria hasn't talked about her daughter in awhile. Liselle was a horrible reminder of weakness to her. But whenever she'd think about it, she just felt sorrow and anger. She remembered when she stood at Thessia by her daughter's grave, watching as a couple of asari's prepared her burial service. She watched grimly, without a word, as they lowered her body into a fine marble casket. And when she had promised herself not to cry, for it was a sign of weakness, she felt an emotional wave fall over her shoulders as if her daughter's spirit had just embraced her. She began to break into deep sobs. _

_That was the most recent time she had cried. And Aria thought, at the back of her mind, that that was the last time she was ever going to. _

_She repositioned herself, sitting up straight once more, and forced her gaze onto the dance floor, refusing to look up at the Commander for she was afraid that the human would see right through her. _

_'Yes,' Aria exclaimed finally, the word almost sounding like a sigh of relief. 'Liselle was killed a few years ago by the Illusive Man… I've sworn vengeance ever since.'_

_Shepard didn't want to ask more questions about the matter. But the tone in Aria's voice suggested that… she might've been pressing her to ask. _

_'I—Oh. I didn't realize. There was more to Cerberus taking Omega, wasn't it?'_

_Aria shifted. 'Not entirely.' She took a deep swig from her drink and ordered the bartender to give her a refill. Of course, the bartender agreed. 'I hate the Illusive Man for stealing Cerberus away from me…. But I also want revenge on him for Liselle's death.' The words at the end of her sentence sounded like poison, felt like venom. _

_Shepard gulped inwardly and never turned her gaze away from Aria's blue face. 'How did you know he was the one who killed her?'_

_Aria's narrowed gaze turned to Shepard and for the first time in the Commander's life, she saw that behind those strong eyes, there was a lot of pain. 'Shepard, I am Omega. I have connections. Shady connections. And I have my way. When I want something found out, I get it.' _

_She turned her gaze back to the dance floor, the music around them seemingly drowned out by Aria's self-conscious aura of vengeance. 'The Illusive Man… was not the one who made the kill. He was the one who approved it, but the person who slit her throat was a Cerberus assassin. His name is Kai Leng.'_

_Instantly, Shepard reacted. She held her hand up to stop Aria in mid-sentence. The Asari felt agitated by the sudden interruption, but motioned for Shepard to speak her mind nonetheless. _

_'I know Kai Leng. That bastard nearly killed me. He nearly shot Liara's head off and managed to get a good bullet into James' upper shoulder.' Her voice grew low. 'The next time I see him will be the last.'_

_The corner of Aria's mouth tugged at her for a smile, but with the dim lighting in Purgatory, Shepard barely made it out. 'I guess we have yet another thing in common, Commander.'_

_'I guess we do.' Shepard turned away, a playful smile on her lips, all anger vanquished from her features. 'Oh, but please continue.'_

_Aria turned away again, watching as a human soldier danced beside a very exposed, very sexy Asari dancer. It reminded her of Omega. And truthfully, her heart yearned for her home again. And it only made her yearn for her daughter even more. But she pushed it away. _

_'So Kai Leng killed her. Without a second fucking thought. He just… slit her throat. I found her a few hours later… The Illusive Man had told me that Paul Grayson, Liselle's boyfriend at that time, was the one to blame for her death. I believed him. Foolishly. Because it all matched up. They were going out and he was a red sand addict. Who else could've done the deed?_

_'But I met a human. A girl; Shella. She told me that it wasn't Paul Grayson's fault. It was, in fact, the Illusive Man's. And specifically, Kai Leng. Since then, I've sworn vengeance. Liselle's death was just the hinder that sparked the flames… Taking Omega from me was the trigger.'_

_Shepard felt the brush of emotions when Aria said the last sentence. She knew it had hurt her. And even now, no matter how much Aria would deny it, Shepard knew that there was a part of her which felt torn at having to talk about it. The thought made her feel guilty yet strangely excited, because Aria doesn't talk about her daughter to just anyone. She felt special. And it made her giddy, even though the atmosphere was more than a little dark._

_Shepard decided to change the conversation topic. Aria seemed to be done talking. What else was there to talk about? _

'… _You know, Aria. I just realized that I've only ever seen you in a bar. Don't you go anywhere else? Like to the loo?' Shepard shot her a quizzical look, though a hint of sarcasm stretched in her voice. 'Don't Asari's have to piss as well?'_

_Aria, slowly, began to smirk. Inside, she felt alive. She never knew talking about her daughter like this would relieve her of a great burden on her shoulders. _

_'I guess you're right. I'm not the type of Asari who would go casually strolling down a street though, mind you. But I do have moments when I'm not in Omega. And when I'm not in Purgatory.'_

_'I'd like to see those moments.'_

_A feeling emerged from within Aria's gut. She wondered if it was just the ten cups of shots she had just downed, or something else. Whatever it was, it was overwhelming all proper thinking. 'Would you, Shepard?' Her voice was low and sultry. It was the voice she used sometimes for… other means. To get other people to do what she wants. And in most times, it was used in occasions where she just wanted to have fun. _

_'I would.' Shepard laughed and placed her empty cup onto the bar counter loudly. 'Can we get out of here? I think I've had enough of this lousy club.'_

_'You took the words right out of my mouth.'_

_The two left. And made their way to a temporary apartment Shepard had rented for the night. She meant to rent it for friendship reasons. She, Kaidan, Liara, Garrus, Tali and James were going to clog it up like a bunch of retarded college students in the room, drinking, playing strip poker, watching Blasto, maybe, and talking. Spending one night of total freedom to do whatever the hell they wanted. _

_But now, as Shepard led Aria to the enclosed section of the condo, she felt even more excited than when she did when she was thinking about the friends-get-together. She decided to send them a message. The hangout was canceled. Although the next morning, she would definitely treat them to whatever they wanted. They all agreed. As long as they were together the next day. _

_The immediate second Shepard closed the door to the condo room, Aria had her hands on Shepard's shoulder, pushing her hard against the wall next to the door, and her blue lips on Shepard's own peach ones. The kiss was electrifying. Shepard felt as if she had just been electrocuted. And oddly enough, it just made her feel even more excited. Even more pumped. The kiss was ended with sharp, exhilarated gasps._

_'Aria— '_

_'Just shut up, Shepard.' Aria whispered breathlessly._

_The kiss had left them drained. But also longing for more. _

_Shepard had her hands tightly on Aria's waist, Aria's tongue in Shepard's mouth, they backed up a couple of steps and fell onto the soft white bed, crawling up the bed and grinning at each other when they finally pulled away. Aria leaned up and whispered softly, into Shepard's ear._

_'We have yet another thing in common, Commander.'_

_'Oh? And what may that be?' Shepard whispered breathlessly, the tickle of Aria's breath on her ear made her face heat up like a fresh campfire. Her heart was beating so hard, so loudly, that she thought Aria could hear it clearly through the dense silence. _

_'Our attraction towards each other.'_

_The words were clear to Shepard. They were real. She heard them, practically felt them, vibrating through her immensely pumped up body. Right then and there, she just knew that she wanted Aria, all of her, and she did not care what the consequences of the next day will be. Because that night, while the moon shined lovingly through the room windows, and with their bodies pressed against each other, the heat of their breaths against each other's necks, she just knew it._

_Shepard just knew that she was in love._

* * *

Aria crosses her arms.

The Welthshores have been eliminated. All of them. Their hideout was blown to bits. The only thing left was the leader; Mr. or Ms. Cerberus.

But she has that under control. She requested a favor from a few Krogans. Massive, reckless and clumsy idiots; but they are effective. Especially in murders.

Even if she doesn't find Mr. or Ms. Cerberus today, she'll get them some other day. And damn, the things she'll do to them once she finds them are going to be merciless.

She stands there, arms crossed, eyes shielded and face expressionless, behind a wall at the Huerta Memorial Hospital on the Citadel, where only experienced eyes can catch her. She looks distracted, avoiding the countless fleeing doctors and medics. She watches as they run frantically. Even though it's just been a week, countless people are still being tended to because of the Reapers.

Aria turns her gaze. The memory stings her deep. That artificial night on the Citadel when she and Shepard were too drunk to realize what they were doing. Yet Aria knew, and Aria knows, that she was fully aware of what she was doing at the time. And she doesn't regret it at all.

'I knew you'd come, Aria.'

Aria's eyes widens at the sudden voice. She jerks to reality, looking around her suspiciously to see who had spoken. The voice sounds familiar, but she can't quite make out who it is…

'Do not be alarmed. It's only me.'

An Asari strides out from the shadows beside Aria, eyes dull, a ghost of a smile on her face and a clipboard in her hand.

Aria withdraws. 'Liara T'soni.'

The Commander's comrade smiles weakly and nods. 'Shepard's doing fine, if you're wondering. She's awake now. I think she wants to see you—'

'I'm not here for Shepard.' Aria snaps, glaring at Liara with intensity.

But Liara herself is a trained intimidator. She hasn't lived that long a life, according to Asari culture she is still practically a child, but she knows a thing or two about the criminal life. She smiles at Aria's lie.

'You're not fooling anyone, Aria.'

'Don't talk to me like you know me.'

'I may not know you. But I know you and Shepard have something going on.'

Aria scoffs. 'I don't suppose she told you?'

Liara frowns. Suddenly, there's something within her eyes. Something… painful. 'No…' She drifts off and looks away, the clipboard in her hand momentarily forgotten. 'She hasn't been… telling me anything, in fact, since that night.'

Aria knows what she's talking about and feels almost ashamed. She turns her gaze down to the floor, but the arrogance is still in the air. 'I'm not here for Shepard.' She repeats firmly.

Liara suddenly glares her down, her grip on the clipboard tightening. 'Don't deny the fact, Aria. You know as well as I do that you and Shepard aren't just ordinary comrades. What more, you were there when she got shot down by the Welthshores. And you helped her. Desperately.'

Aria grit her teeth together, but made no move to advance on the other Asari. 'Don't test me. I have enough battle experience to kill you in an instant.'

'I'd like to see you try.'

The air gets uncomfortably tense. It's almost as if there's a cloud of darkness glowering above their heads, threatening a thunderstorm. But Aria knows now is not the time. So she withdraws. She may be the Pirate Queen, but she's sensible enough to know that if she fought Liara, she'd lose Shepard, no matter who wins in the end.

'How is she?'

Liara's angry expression turns to one of surprise. She looks confused for a few seconds, and when she finally understands who Aria is talking about, she calms down. 'She's… alright. The doctor says that she will need plenty rest. And her left arm will be very dysfunctional for the first few days. But besides that, she's fine. Happy.' Liara pauses. 'And anxious. To see you.'

Aria hesitates. She didn't expect Shepard wanting to see her. After everything that happened… Aria feels like it was her fault. Even though she has nothing to do with the Weltshores.

'Do you want to see her?'

Aria turns up to Liara, an almost fearful look in her eyes. 'Not yet… Can you send her a message for me?'

'Sure.'

'Tell her that we have another thing in common.'

Liara raises a curious eyebrow but does not ask upon it. She instead waits for Aria to continue.

'Now we **both** want something desperately… that we know we can't have.'

Liara, almost instantly, understands what Aria means. She feels the sudden urge to ask Aria about why she does not want to be with Shepard. Or why she can't. Just because Aria is the Pirate Queen, and because Shepard is the destroyer of Reapers, doesn't mean that love cannot intervene between their statuses. But when Liara catches the desperate, sober look on Aria's face, she decides in the end to not ask after all.

'I will send her the message.'

Aria doesn't smile, but her eyes seem grateful. She takes a deep breath and nods. 'All right. Thanks. I think I'll go now.'

Liara gives her a smile before Aria emerges from her hiding place and walks off. But Liara decides to put in one last thing before leaving the Pirate Queen.

'Aria,'

At hearing her name, the Asari turns back curiously with an eyebrow raised.

'Shepard… She chose you for a reason.' Liara seems reluctant to say it, but she knows she has to. For her and for Shepard. 'I don't know what that reason is. To be honest, I thought she just wanted something from you. Something valuable. But she chose you over me. And that night when she told me, it nearly destroyed me. So I just want to say one thing,'

Aria holds her breath. She knows that Shepard dumped Liara for her. But she never brought it up.

'Please. Don't break Shepard's heart.'

Aria can sense the desperation and pain in Liara's voice. So she fakes a smile and says, 'I won't dare to. And I never will.'

With one last look at the small smile on Liara's face, Aria turns around and walks away, slightly discomforted by her own words.

* * *

'Anto, are there any messages?'

'Yes. One from the Krogan Ground Team and another from an anonymous source.'

'What did the Krogans say?'

'They've done the job. 'Cerberus', who is actually the Illusive Man's previous secretary, has been taken care of and they are now waiting for orders.'

The Asari seated on her usual spot on Omega grins evilly. 'Excellent. Tell them to dispose of the body. Publically.'

'Yes, ma'am.'

'And the second message?'

The monotonic bartarian hands a holofile over to Aria, who seems discontented with what she was given. She raises an eyebrow, but does not question her bodyguard. 'I think you'd want to hear it privately.'

'Then so be it. You can leave now.'

'Yes, Aria.'

Anto leaves the platform and heads down to his post at the bottom of the stairs. Omega is at full swing today. Ever since Aria took it back from Cerberus, thousands of organic beings have been coming back to Omega, happy to finally have a place to party. Aria enjoys the comfort of her supposedly home as she snuggles up on her chair. She plays the holofile and listens intensively. At first, it's all merely radio static. Nothing much but a bunch of mumbles.

Aria considers turning it off and throwing it away, considering it doesn't have use to her. But then a voice calls out from the holofile, and Aria's heart quickens forcefully.

'Aria.' The voice murmurs. 'Whoever's got this, I need my message transferred to Aria T'Loak on Omega. Or wherever she is now.'

Aria observes the voice carefully. The voice doesn't sound angry. Or upset. She doesn't speak for quite a while and when Aria comes to a decision that that's all she'll hear, the voice continues yet again.

'Aria. If you're hearing this right now, then you know who I am. I'm not voicing my name out loud. It's too risky.'

Aria grins. Hell yeah it is.

'I just wanted you to know, before I leave… I'm heading back to Earth. To help them, everyone, rebuild. I have no more family now. My parents are gone. But I'll build a family. With my friends. I hope… that one day I'll see you again.'

Aria's eyes feels dry all of a sudden, and she knows what she's about to do. But she refuses. She does not let her eyes falter. She continues listening, and feels a sudden longing from the distance between her and her soul mate.

'I really miss you… Liara told me you came to visit. Well, kinda. I can't believe you didn't have the balls to come in and see me! Seriously, Aria, I'm wounded.'

Aria laughs to herself, although she knows that no one can hear her through the ear-shattering music playing over the huge speakers.

'Anyways, I know that you're out there somewhere. Probably in Omega. Basking at the prize I've given you. You're welcome, by the way! I single-handedly pulled this off for you! Getting Omega back was no easy feet. I mean, okay, I'm kinda lying. I didn't single-handedly pull it off. I had friends. And back-up. But still. It was hard… Anyways, thanks for saving my life, Aria. Thanks for everything. Thanks for that night and for killing those Welthshores, yes I heard, but most importantly thanks for the memories. I may be broken. But I'll hold onto those memories… Forever.'

Aria gulps softly. 'I'll hold on to them too, Shepard.'

'One more thing,' Shepard's voice continues. She now sounds sad. And regretful. 'I hope you can come visit me again sometime, Aria. On Earth or… anywhere else. Just send me a message.' Then a pause. A long pause. A pause that makes Aria's heart beat just that quicker. 'Goodbye, Aria. I love you.'

The holofile then stops. Aria knows that it might be another pause, though the chances of it are practically impossible. Even so, she waits. She waits for Shepard's voice to continue. But when none comes, she surrenders her strength, drops the holofile and buries her face in her hands.

No one is in the room. No one would hear her silent sobbing and no one would see the Pirate Queen break down. For the first time since Liselle's death.

But Aria is aware of her position, Aria knows who she is.

She doesn't cry, and instead smiles through the gaps between her fingers. She knows deep inside that she'll meet Shepard again. She doesn't know when or why or where. But she just knows it. And the thought makes her giddy.

She feels a giant crater in her heart. She hasn't felt it since the death of her daughter. However now, no matter how painful the crater is…

_I will not cry, _Aria thinks to herself. _Because crying is a sign of weakness._

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Author's Edit: There's a sequel/follow-up to this story called ****_Searching For The Broken_**** in my profile. Please check it out and provide feedback, it would mean a lot! Thanks for reading!**

**-K.**


End file.
